Good Morning, Indeed
by Orlissa
Summary: Cute, fluffy one.shot featuring Rose and Dimitri on a rather usual - or unusal? - morning
1. Good Morning, Indeed

**A/N: Hi again, everyone! :) So, here's the one-shot I promised to the readers of A Little Bit Of This, A Little Bit Of That. Okay, what you have to know: I wrote this about one and a half years ago, as the first part of an interrelating one-shot series. I wrote the first two, and started another two, the decided that the plotline I wanted to use was too easy… so I never finished it (But I plan to re-use the main idea for a more serious story.) I have already uploaded the second story of the series, titled An Exception Makes The Rule Stronger. So, it's only based on the first three books, implying that Dimitri Survived the attack in Shadow Kiss. Everything is explained in the story :) I hope you'll enjoy it :) (Oh, and yeah, Dimitri's scene in the bed might have been inspired by a scene in the film The Proposal, but I honestly have no Idea if I saw that first or wrote this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy – the awesome Richelle Mead does.**

**Good Morning, Indeed**

You would think that after spending years in the Moroi community, where days and nights are reserved, so one rather often – only every day - have to sleep during the day, I wouldn't be bothered when whilst trying to sleep, the sun was shining brightly into my face.

But hell I was.

I stirred from my peaceful slumber, groaning, and turned a little, trying to block the light out. And only then I noticed the warm arm draped around my waist.

I sighed happily.

Damn the sunlight, I'll bear it with a smiling face every day if it's the price of waking up beside him.

Dimitri was still fast asleep, his head at the crock of my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin, our hair tangled together. It seemed like he was immune to sunlight.

I pulled the covers tighter around me, intending to go back to sleep. It was brand new, still crispy and shop-smelling.

We had just moved in yesterday, and everything – and when I say everything I really mean everything – was still in various boxes, bags and suitcases. It's going to be a hell lot of work to unpack all of it, I thought.

It all was Lissa's courtesy. She had not only managed to get me to guard her and get Dimitri an assignment at the court as well, she also convinced the ones she had to somehow to let us live outside the court, in our very own house. And in my happy haze I didn't even care if she had used compulsion to manage it.

The house itself was her present as well - a total surprise, nonetheless. After graduation she all but kicked us out, saying after all that drama of Victor, Spokane and the attack we really deserved some vacation. And so I went with Dimitri all the way down to Siberia. Perfect holiday destination, isn't it?

We went to visit his family, and albeit my fears they were really nice and accepted our relationship easily. And when we got back about a week ago Liss greeted us with saying that she'd bought this house for us. She told me I shouldn't even try to argue with her over it, saying it was my payment for the last three years. Don't ask me how she managed to hide it from me.

The house itself was really pretty and nice, in that typical family home kind of way. Two stories, big back yard, white fence and everything. I reckon that it was built sometime during the Victorian era, but I've never been a big expert on things such as this, so it may came from a completely different time. Of course, it had a few little faults, things to repair, rooms to repaint, but otherwise, it was perfect. It even had cable and internet, much to my delight. But maybe it was a little bit too big for only the two of us.

A few minutes later Dimitri started to stir as well; he buried his face deeper into my hair and started to draw slow, gentle circles into the skin of my stomach. I snuggled closer to him, and… oh.

Very unlikely of me, a giggle escaped my mouth.

He was rock hard beneath the covers.

'What's up?' he asked sleepily; his voice was muffled by my neck.

'Good morning to you too.' I said, trying to control my giggle fit. Ok, I know that it doesn't sound funny at all, but believe me in that situation it was really hilarious. 'And I already have a feeling that this is a really good morning for you.'

'It's very good, indeed.' He said, planting sweet, feather-light kisses on my neck. His gentle stubble tickled my skin. 'But what do you mean exactly?'

'Well, maybe this.' I told him with a naughty smile on my face and pressed my ass to his groin.

'Roza…' he moaned into my ear. I really, really liked this effect I had on him.

'So, what can you say about this?' I teased, wriggling my hips. He let out something in Russian before answering me.

'Can you blame me?' I could hear the smile in his voice. 'Here I am, waking up next to the sexiest woman I have ever met, who wears technically nothing, but my T-shirt…'

Yeah, his T-shirt. It's a quite interesting story, if you ask me. As I have already said, all of our stuff was still unpacked, thus last night, our first official night living here, I hadn't got the faintest idea were my PJs were. And I didn't even have the willpower to look for it.

But there it was; laid out for him, on the freshly made bed, this old, comfy, Dimitri-smelling T-shirt.

The very one he used to sleep in.

Who was I to resist a temptation like that?

He came out of the bathroom – side note: clad in a towel, with damp hair, his chest bare; long story short: he was über sexy – just as I pushed my head over the T-shirt.

'Nice.' He said in an amused voice, looking at me. 'And what I am supposed to sleep in now?'

I turned to him with my sweetest smile on my face.

'I think you'll be good in what you are wearing just now.'

He laughed out loud at my comment, but didn't put up a fight afterwards. And so I ended up in his shirt and he in his boxers. And let me tell you, I really liked this.

'It's not a good excuse, Comrade' I said, pressing myself to him. I really, really enjoyed teasing him; somehow it made up for the times we had push aside our feelings. 'Think about a better one.'

He murmured something illegible – it could have been either Russian or English.

'I have a better idea' he said finally. He gently turned me over, so I was facing him, and within a moment his lips were on mine. He kissed me hungrily, wildly, and let me tell you, it was amazing. As he threw one of his legs over mine, all rational thoughts left my mind.

After all, it was quite similar to when we were under Victor's spell – to be honest, it was always a lot like Victor's spell when I was with Dimitri. Only without that little voice. But it still made me forget important things, all the same.

Even now, there was something I was ought to remember… I tried to focus on it, but it is really hard to focus when your super hot boyfriend is about to rock your world.

'What day is it today?' I moaned out when he moved to my neck.

'Monday' was all he said. It was still a mystery to me how could he manage to keep track of things like this in situations like _this_. But the word triggered something in my mind.

Monday. University. Lissa. Shit.

I picked up my phone from the top of the box we temporally used as a nightstand. I looked at the time and groaned.

Reluctantly I peeled myself from his arms and got out of the bed.

'Sorry, Comrade' I told him as sweetly as I could, while yearning to go back to him. 'But someone has to make it to the court in two hours.'

You know, this is the problem with the Moroi community: thought it works during the human night, the human unis are open during the Moroi night. And so the Moroi students have to turn their entire schedule upside down. Which means their guardians' schedules, too. And since Lissa had enrolled to Lehigh, I had to as well, though, as she had three other guardians now – we were working in pairs when out of the court, switching shifts – I'd been able to choose some courses on my own, apart from Lissa.

And it was her – our – first day. And I was so excited! – blah. I'd would have much rather spent the day in bed, in Dimitri's company. But still, duty comes first. Oh, and yeah, of course, Dimitri, that lucky bastard, still had about six hours till he had to start his shift. I have to mention here that with his reputation and a little help from Lissa's side, he got a fairly good job.

He was employed by the court itself, what meant that his most important job was to look over the security inside the wards. It had a really good fee, thought according to him it was a little bit boring – had too much to do with paperwork and formal reports. But, he told me, on specials occasions, these guardians were often "rented" by richer and more powerful Moroi for longer business trips and such.

'Just come here for five more short minutes.' He practically pleaded, popping himself up on his elbows. I almost laughed.

'We both know that if I'd go back to bed it would take so much more than five minutes. And anyway, should you be the responsible one?' But nonetheless, I leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his waiting lips. It took a hell lot of willpower not to go any further, but I pulled away from him, and went to the door.

'Then I think I'll get up as well.' I heard him say behind my back. 'There's no point in staying in bed where you're not there. By the way, I think I'll have a shower.' He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. I had the slightest idea about the shower's temperature.

I went to the kitchen, intending to find something edible, but my hopes weren't so high. Yesterday we more or less sorted what box would go to which room – but, of course, it meant nothing. I still found a bag of washing powder in the bedroom last night -, and so the kitchen was full of boxes. I had a faint memory that somewhere in the box-jungle, there was a half box of cereal hidden. And we sure bought some milk yesterday…

By the way, among the fears of living together, the kitchen was my biggest scare. I mean, living my whole life in the academy, no-one bothered to teach me how to cook. Not that I wanted to learn it. And then came Dimitri, coming from a family, in which, I realized, took the gender roles a little bit more strictly. The boys should be guardians, while the girls stayed at home, raising children - this was the context. And yet, I doubted I could make scrambled eggs without burning down half of the house.

I wanted to be a good wife-material for him, I really did, but I was still Rose Hathaway, and Rose Hathaway and cooking opposed each other.

The kitchen itself was rather pretty, by the way, not that I had too much experience with it. The floor was covered with beige colored tiles, and the walls were painted the same color, thought they needed to be repainted. But the cabinets and the other furnishing looked brand-new. Lissa didn't say a word about it, but I think they were her doings too. Everything was made of nice, oak wood; the chairs had comfortable plush carpeting, while the other essentials, just as the microwave, the cooker and the fridge were made of stainless iron and were high tech.

I didn't want to ponder on how much Lissa had spent on us.

I opened the first box within my reach, hoping to find the aforementioned cereal. Nope. It only held some mismatched utensils and plates. I took out a bowl and a spoon and moved to the next box. It had similar things in it. And the third… well, it held bathroom essentials, such as a package of razors. Dimitri'll be looking for these…

Finally, in the fourth box I found what I'd been looking for. The milk was an easier task; someone – most likely Dimitri – had enough sense yesterday to start the fridge and put the milk in it.

As I sat down to the table I heard the water stop upstairs. I hoped it meant that he would be joining me soon. And true, hardly five minutes later he came down the stairs.

'Rose, have you seen my razors?' He asked. What a psychic I am. I looked at him and laughed out loud. He was barefooted, and only had a loose pair of sweaters on. His hair was damp, signaling that he'd just stepped out of the shower, and his face was covered in shaving foam. He looked at me amused. 'What?'

'Nothing,' I said 'only you look like Santa Clause.' I chuckled. He didn't say a thing, but there was something on his face that told me that I'd be getting this back sometime. 'Anyway, what guardian you are? Starting to shave without a razor? It's like going into a battle without a silver stake.'

'I… I had something else on my mind.' He said, and I'd have bet that he was embarrassed. 'So, have you seen them?'

'Yeah, they are here…' I said, stepping to the box. 'And what's agenda for today, Comrade?'

'I thought I could make some work done while you're gone. Thanks.' He said as I handed him the package of razors. 'We also should make a list of what will have to be done and bought. We won't be bored for a few weeks, that's for sure.'

'You tell me?' I asked, looking around. Just in the kitchen there were at least half a dozen boxes and it was only the peak of the iceberg.

He encircled my waist from behind.

'Nah, let's get going.' He said, and before I could protest, ha muzzled his face to mine, covering my cheek and hair with the sticky white foam. I shrieked in surprise and jumped out of his arms. 'This was for the Santa Clause comment, Mrs. Clause.' He laughed.

'You… you…' I stepped closer to him, trying to come up some threat what at least had a little sense in it, when the doorbell rang. Forgetting my revenge, I looked behind my back, in the direction of the hall. 'Who is it?' I asked, totally confused. Dimitri used my momentary surprise to draw a line of shaving foam to my other cheek as well. I tried to slap his hand away, but he was too fast.

'I don't know. Maybe one of our neighbors. Let's have a look at it.' He suggested. We looked at each other, deciding on who was the more representative. Honestly, neither of us. But damn, I've been living here for about total of full sixteen hours. Time to base my reputation.

So I called 'Coming!', and left the amused Dimitri behind. He didn't even try to stop me.

Behind the door, stood an elderly lady. You know, that typical granny-type. Short, little plump, whit short, curly, grey hair, withered face with a good-natured smile. This smile widened a little when she took me in. I could imagine how I looked. Hair looking like a haystack, possible pillow marks on my face under the shaving foam, wearing a wrinkled, old T-shirt. Suddenly, I didn't feel that confident.

'Good morning, er… Mrs.…' I started, and luckily she cut in before I could have made a bigger idiot of myself.

'Mrs Johnson, but call me just Margaret, dear. I live here, just across the street.' She had a nice, kind voice.

'Pleasure to meet you, Margaret. My name is Rose, Rose Hathaway' I held out my hand. She took it. Her grip was surprisingly strong, thought nowhere as strong as a guardian's. 'Er… excuse me, I'd love to invite you in, but it's a total mess right now, and-' She, again, interrupted me.

'No worries, darling, as unbelievable as it is, I was young and in love myself, thought quite a long time ago.' I swear I heard a chuckle in her voice. Was this so easy to see? 'I jus wanted to welcome you here. I've baked a little apple pie for you; I hope you'll like it.' She handed me a covered plate which she held in her other hand until now. 'And I also like to invite you and your lovely man for dinner sometime. Wednesday would be good?' She asked. I found very easy to like her – after all, she offered food, edible food.

'Thank you very much, Margaret, it's very nice of you. I'll talk about it with my "lovely man"' I put unnecessary stress on the last two words, to make sure that Dimitri heard it.

'You're very welcome, darling. I'll go now, I'm pretty sure you have tons to do.' She waved goodbye. As I closed the door I lifted up the cover from the plate and inhaled in the scent of the pie. I smelled wonderful. I made a mental note to thank Lissa for choosing this house.

I went back to the kitchen, just to find Dimitri gone. He was most likely in the bathroom upstairs, shaving. I put the pie on the counter and went back to our bedroom. As good as this morning was so far, I had work to do. And Lissa would be pretty pissed off if she would miss her first lecture because of me. Sighing, I started get ready, hoping that the rest of the day would go just this well.


	2. Author's note

**Hi guys! :)**

**I hate doing this – uploading something what is not a fanfic – but I have to ****make something clear.**

**Many of you wanted me to continue this – well, I won't, but at the same time, I already have. **

**I wrote this one-shot about one and an half year ago, as the first part of a series, what I never finished – and never will. I can almost hear you asking: why? Well, mostly because while I still like the general idea of the plot, I would have made things way too easy for Rose and Dimitri if I used the idea with the plot this one-shot is implying. That's why I am going to re-use that idea in a full length story I am working on.**

**This story is going to be called Double-edged Sword, and if I am lucky, the first chapters will be up before the summer ends. Please, understand me – before Double-edged Sword I have to finish my entries for Zutara Week, which happens from July 25****th**** till 31st, write the reward one-shot for ShineDine, and I have a Hungarian VA challenge to attend. After these, I'll move on to Double-edged Sword.**

**Now, you might ask what this idea is I am meaning to re-use? Well, let it just remain my secret :) But I tell you that it will feature a new discovery, some discomfort from the royals, several fights with Strigoi, and a great deal of Rose and Dimitri :) **

**And what about that I have already continued this fic? Well, I have – it is called An Exception Makes The Rule Stronger, and it can be found on my profile. It was written as the second part of the series, but then I uploaded it first to . I believe many of you have read it already, ****but if you haven't, then you should it now :)**

**Love**

**Orlissa**


End file.
